Keys to Life
by TwilightSagaLover543
Summary: Bella wants to compose something for Edward. But what will happen when unexpected problems come up, leaving the notes and Bella-unfinished. Rated M for future chapter s . read and review.
1. Pulled In

**SO NEW STORY! Sadly after the abduction of my most popular story, I am going to start posting this story.**

**This was going to be my first story originally, but I really wanted to write my own Breaking Dawn.**

**This story is going to take place right after Twilight ended.**

**Some of the events in New Moon will still take place, but it will also be a bit different.**

**I hope you all like my new story, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If you don't like the entire story line, then im sorryyy!**

**And to fan fiction, this story IS in terms of guideline.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns this wondrous novel.**

**Btw. Thank you to GingerPanda, who got a first look at this story, and thought it should be posted (:**

After finishing up junior year at Forks High School, I couldn't wait to spend my summer vacation with the Cullens, especially Edward.

He had been so good to me for the past few days after the whole, James incident, that I really wanted to thank him.

Today was sunny out, so I wanted to take advantage of the weather and head down to the beach in La Push and just relax. I still wish that Edward could come to La Push, so I wouldn't be leaving him behind. But since it was also sunny out, he would attract attention.

"I'll be back later, okay Edward?" I called him before I headed down.

"Ok, I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too," I smiled into the phone before hanging up.

While driving in my car down to merge into the highway, I saw that there was a new store opening up, a piano store in fact.

I parked up front, my curiosity getting the better of me.

_Edward would love this store…_I walked into the store, and gasped at the huge selection of grand pianos everywhere - all created with all different types of wood, like mahogany and oak.

I ran my fingers over the keys, feeling the smooth texture slide underneath my fingertips.

I looked over at the back of the store, and saw a small little room with a bulletin board on the side of the door.

I went over to the bulletin board, and glanced over at the lonely paper that was pinned down on the board by itself.

I wondered what it said, so I shifted by body down a few steps, so I would be able to read it. I was surprised yet happy at its announcement - maybe I could use this to my advantage.

" _Want to learn how to play piano? Sign up for our weekly/daily classes taking place from 1-3 in the afternoon!!"_

There was already a list of people who were signed up, like Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. They really made quite a cute couple when together.

I quickly signed my name underneath theirs, and grabbed one of the business cards from there.

The piano store was called _Grand Love , _which I thought was totally suited for the store.

A boy walked over to me, who had dirty blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes, and looked at the list.

"Bella Swan, is it? My name's Daniel Huntington, but my friends call me Danny," he held his hand out to me. I shook it; he had a firm grip, "I'm going to be the piano instructor."

"Oh, excuse my manners," I said, realizing that I was staring at him attentively.

He laughed, throwing his head back, "Oh, its quite alright. Now what the reason that you are so eager to take piano?" I could sense a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, my boyfriend plays piano, and I just want to surprise him by learning a composition for him."

"That's really sweet, do you mind me asking who your boyfriend is?" His eyes were glossed with curiosity.

"Edward Cullen."

"Ah, one of the Cullens I see. I have actually heard him play," Danny let him hand brush through his thick dirty blonde hair.

"Really?" I was surprised that others had heard Edward play - he didn't tend to do any musical performances in public or anything.

"Yes, well it was in the music room in the high school. I was passing by when I heard him playing - it was beautiful."

"Yes, he is quite the player." I laughed, I didn't mean for it to sound like he was a player as if with girls.

"Haha. Do you have a song choice in mind?"

I had thought about this question for a while, I wanted a really good love song, or anything that would be able to explain what the past few months of my life where like. I did have an idea in my mind, and I was hoping that it would be good.

"I was thinking Starlight by Muse. It's a perfect piece to play on the piano, while it's a nice song too." I blushed, I couldn't really set my mind to anything else except for Starlight.

"I have never heard that song, do you have a cd of it?" Danny looked at me, hoping that he would be able to spend a few more minutes conversing.

"I actually do." I began to dig into my beach bag - I had brought my cd player along with a few cd's to listen to, including Muse, Gavin DeGraw, Coldplay, Fergie, and Blue October.

I found the Muse album, and walked into the small room with Danny, where there was one grand piano, and a desk, loaded with papers on top. Next to the desk, there was a lamp, and a stereo, that looked like it could hold 10 cd's at once, with many buttons and knobs.

I walked over to the stereo, and put in the Black Holes and Revelations cd, pressing play and putting on the track for Starlight.

Danny and I spent the next few minutes reminiscing in the lovely beat and harmonics in the song; Danny was bobbing his head up and down along with the tempo.

Once the song had ended, I took the cd back out from the stereo and put it back into my bag.

"I believe that we have the music for that song," Danny said, walking over to a file cabinet, opening one of the drawers and flipping through the piles of music there were in there.

"Aha!" he said loudly, pulling out a folded sheet of paper, "Here it is," he handed it to me.

"Wow, this looks confusing…" I scrunched my face in confusion, all the notes looked pretty hard to read. I had learned the normal setting of notes when I was little, but that's it.

"Its really easy though, do you know the order of notes," Danny walked up behind me, looking at the music over my shoulder. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck - it was making me get goosebumps.

"C, D, E, F, G, A, B. I had learned it when I was little," I explained to him, scanning through the piece.

"Very good. Do you want me to give you a small demonstration?" He went over to the grand piano, and sat down on the bench. He patted his hand next to him, motioning me to come over and sit down next to him.

"Ok, play the first verse," I told him, laying out the notes on the stand.

"I will, but you will have to sing along," he said, looking at me. My heartbeat began to quicken, _oh no, I really don't want to!!_

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Well, there was no use in actually fighting with him.

"Okay," I said, clearing my throat so I don't sound extremely bad.

Danny laid his fingers on the keys, testing out each of them before playing the actual song.

He looked at me and nodded, signaling that he was ready.

I took a deep breath, and started singing along to Danny playing on the piano.

_Far away,_

_This ship is taking me far away,_

_Far away from our memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Starlight_

_I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don't know if its worth it anymore_

We continued on for a bit more of the song, getting into the feeling of the music, as if we are twisting and turning the notes.

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold _

_You in my arms…._

Danny stopped playing the music, and turned his gaze over to me, a smile beaming on his face.

"You sing wonderfully. I'm very impressed." I blushed furiously, I didn't think I had a beautiful voice at all.

"Thank you. And thank you for this little preview, I really liked it. I guess I will be seeing you 3 times a week then, from 1 to 3," I smiled over at him, grabbing my stuff off the ground, and getting ready to leave for the beach.

"Oh, Can I have your number? Just so I can call you if we need to reschedule, or I have an opening or something?" he asked me, hoping that I wouldn't turn him down.

I gave him my home number, since I didn't have a cell phone. Its not like I needed one anyways, I had Edward with me.

"So, I'll see you later," I shook Danny's hand one last time before heading out of the store and back to my truck.

Driving down to La Push, I couldn't help but think what Edward would think of my present to him. I really hope he would like it, and appreciate it as well.

I arrived at the beach, and grabbed my towel and beach bag, and found the perfect spot to lay down and relax.

I put in my Blue October cd into my cd player and stuck my earphones into my ears.

The entire afternoon was refreshing and relaxing. The soft wind blew across the sky, filled with the scent of the salt water from the rich blue water.

Last the sun descended down, and twilight began to begin, I grabbed all my stuff and began to head back home to Forks.

The ride back home was quiet, yet relaxing. I didn't feel like putting on the radio, even though it really didn't work at all.

Pulling into the driveway, I could see that Charlie was home already.

_Oh, no I forgot to make him dinner! _I slapped my hand on my forehead and got my keys out from my purse. I opened the door and heard the loud muttering of the game playing on the tv.

"Dad, I'm home," I said, walking over to the living room, "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to make dinner!"

"Its ok, Bells. I ordered pizza. There is some leftover for you in the refrigerator."

"Thanks dad," I smiled at Charlie, who was too into the game to notice me leave.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed, and just before I tucked myself in, the phone began to ring.

"I'LL GET IT!" I screamed, so Charlie could hear me.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"Hey Bella!" It was Alice.

"Hey Alice, why are you calling so late?" Ok, so it wasn't really late, but it was later than usual to call a person's house.

"I just wanted to say that I know what your going to do for Edward, and I think its perfect," I could hear her squealing in the background.

"Thanks Alice, just make sure that Edward doesn't find out."

" Of Course!" she exclaimed, " You can trust me 100!"

"haha, I do."

"We'll, ill talk to you tomorrow. By the way, Edward's gone hunting tonight so he wont be over! He told me to tell you he loves you and he'll be over in the morning."

"Ok, night Alice."

"Night." She hung up.

I put the phone back on the receiver, and got myself comfortable in bed, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**That is the first chapter of my new story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK (:**

**I will try to update both stories regularly, and if I get delayed, I am reallllly sorry!!**

**Until Then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	2. Life Has No Exact Meaning

**So did people like my first chapter? I'm hoping you did (:**

**I don't want everything to move extremely fast in this story, but I might, cause its not gonna be like, 30 chapters….or idk….**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**Emails back upppp. Im sorry that I havent updated in a while, its just a busy time.**

**So, anyways, please R&R. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, shes the best.**

For the next few weeks, I went to the piano lessons with Danny. He was really nice and didn't get angry when I wouldn't be able to get the note right.

"Bella, keep on working on your scales," he would always tell me, "You do pretty good, but practicing them everything will help improve your note reading skills, and reaching them."

"I know…" I muttered; he had already told me this a million times.

I could already play the first verse and chorus, just like when we had practiced the first time.

It was so cool how all the notes would just come to me, naturally. I would never be as good as Edward, heavens no, but I knew how to play simple pieces.

"How about we practice singing the lyrics with the piece this time?" Danny encouraged me on, smoothening out the music.

"Ok…but it wont be good…" I said, looking down at the white, glossy keys.

"Bella, why do you say such things? You have one of the most wonderful sounding voices I have ever heard…" he put his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them softly. I quickly shrugged them off, placing my hands on the keys.

"Oh, Danny, stop it." I muttered, as I began to play my favorite part of the song.

_And I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black Holes and Revelations_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold, you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold…_

The sound waves projected from the piano, the ending notes disappearing into the air, filling the room with gentle music. Danny was just looking over at me, this eyes filled with happiness.

"Bella, that was perfect! It's as if you have already gotten the entire song down, and its only been a few weeks!" he gave me an awkward one armed hug, "I was thinking…If it would be ok with you if we could have private lessons at my house from now on? There will be less noise and we can have a little more privacy…"

What was with Danny these few days? He would always try to get me to go out with him, or something that would involve us being alone.

"Um…I have to go…" I really didn't know what to tell him, so I quickly grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"I'll call you later!" I heard Danny mumble before I left.

Ugh, I'm glad Edward doesn't know about him, I mean, he wouldn't be too happy about Danny.

But it's not like I'm cheating on Edward - I would NEVER do that.

By the time I got home, I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked in my driveway, followed by my dad's police cruiser.

I parked my faded red truck in front of the walkway to the door, and slammed the door shut.

Walking up the steps, I slowly opened the door with my key, and walked in to see Edward and Charlie both in the living room watching the game.

"Well, hello." I said, as both of their heads spun in my direction.

"Bella, you're home." Charlie said.

"Hey, love," Edward said, kissing my lips softly.

"Hey, I thought you and your family were going to go on a camping trip," I glanced over at Charlie, who was still memorized in the game.

"Yes we are, actually. I just needed to talk to you before…" Edward suddenly became dead serious.

My blood became cold, as I felt all the happiness flood out of me. My face went blank as I saw the pain that went through Edward's eyes. The sparkle was gone, his eyes now dull and lifeless.

"Charlie, do you mind if Bella and I take a small walk?" Edward asked, his voice becoming soft and mellow.

"That would be alright, if you two plan on doing something else, let me know, you hear?"

"Yes, dad…" I sighed as both Edward and I walked through the door, closing it behind us.

The beginning of our walk was silent, even though it only lasted to the opening of the woods. There was a small path that was lit up by the sun's rays, illuminating all the fresh green plants all over the floor, the wet moss covering the trunks of the trees.

Edward stopped suddenly, spinning himself around so he was facing me.

"Bella…" He started off, but looked away.

"What is it, Edward?" I was so worried, I was hoping everything was alright.

"I love you, you know that right?" his eyes were connected with mine, the intensity flowing through the air.

"And I you." I tried to say as confidently as I could.

"ok…I just needed to hear that. But if you feel that you don't love me anymore, or have really found someone else, please tell me."

What was Edward talking about? Did he think that I was cheating on him?

"Edward, what are you talking about? You are the only one that I have ever loved in my life, to be in a relationship with. There is no one other than you. Why would you assume that?"

"Should I be honest?"

I was shocked at the way Edward was handling the situation.

"Edward, you're always honest. What has been going through your head that has changed you?"

"Ok, I'll just come out and say it. I know that you've been sneaking around."

"….What?" I searched his eyes.

"Everyday, for the past few weeks, you've been busy for a few hours. I know what's been happening…"

"What?! How?" I was becoming sad that Edward found out my gift.

"Common sense, Bella. I'm not stupid, I figured it out myself." Edward confessed.

My eyes were filled with tears, does he think that I'm cheating on him!?

"Edward, I'm not cheating on you," I cried through the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Bella, you don't need to lie, I've seen you with that other boy…." He was talking about Danny.

I cowered down and crouched above the ground. I couldn't control my sobs, they were echoing through the woods.

"No…Edward….you're wrong!" I yelled out the best that I could.

He had become silent, looking at his watch slightly as if he were going to be late.

"How long are you going to be away on your camping trip?" I tried asking him through all the crying.

"A while." he whispered. My heart ached from the heart break I was experiencing.

"WHAT?" I screamed at him, not bothering to keep my voice down, "You're…leaving….me?"

"Yes," Edward said, his face void of any emotion, "I mean, I still love you, but in a certain way. But don't you worry, once we are gone, you will be able to live your life the way you want, and it will be as if I never existed."

"Edward, don't you ever speak those words! I want you…don't you want me?" I desperately asked him.

"No." He muttered.

I gasped, my heart breaking all over again. "What…?" I asked shakily.

"I don't want you, Bella."

I fell to the floor with the sobs that were overtaking my body.

"Where is everyone else? Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Even Rosalie?"

Edward looked away, in the direction of the woods.

"Their all gone, aren't they?" The entire Cullen family had left without one small goodbye.

"Yes, they left yesterday."

Oh, so that's why it had been awkward last night sitting together in the family room of their house.

"Please, Edward. Don't do this. I will still remember you, nothing will be different!"

"Human minds can easily forget. Mine, I will have MUCH more time to forget, well try to forget you, but we are easily distracted," he looked over in the forest one last time, "I have to go, please don't do anything reckless…"

He kissed my forehead one last time. My arms went out in front of me to try to grasp him one last time, but it was too late, because he was already gone, with one last swift wind.

I began to sob harder, but my body became numb. I followed the path, now darkened by the rain clouds that were covering the sun.

My life had no meaning now. I had no idea what to do.

All I knew was that Edward was my one and only love.

And now, I will never be able to play Starlight for him on the piano…

**God, it was sooo sad writing Edward leaving Bella!**

**But I had too….like I said, it would be like New Moon, but like different, you know?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**It would make me really happy.**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	3. Undiscovered Star

**Last chapter was really sadddd ):**

**Today I re-read the same part in New Moon, and I ALWAYS cry! It never passes me. Like, Edward is the best, but he shouldn't have left Bella. **

**But you can all see that I just changed the same things around in New Moon.**

**In this chapter, it will be the second to last time I will reflect the chapter off of the book, I think.**

**There arent TOO many people who have read this (100 hits) but please please PLEASE take a second to REVIEW (:**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: This is all Stephenie Meyer's. Im just here….hah…..**

7 years.

It had been 7 years since last I saw of the Cullens. The beginning was unbearable. My life had no meaning anymore.

Some boy named Sam Uley had found me in the middle of the forest, apparently I had been gone for quite some time.

Charlie and Renee had been extremely worried about me, they had even thought that I would need professional help, but I don't! I refused to go to someone that would help me out, because there would be no one that would be able to fill up the hole in my heart that caused me pain every time I thought about _them._

But still, I was stuck in my 18 year old body. You see, I had been visiting Jacob for quite some time before, he really did help me out in my depression mode, but he would never be able to make me genuinely happy.

I had decided to go to the meadow, probably for one last time, since it was a painful memory to have.

_Flashback_

_Once I saw the clearing, my eyes were brightened by the light than shone through the field._

_I quietly sad down, taking in my surroundings. So many memories had been created here. It pained me to think of them all, as I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging my legs in my arms._

_I suddenly saw a small outline of a figure, who was beyond the other side of the meadow. The figure was very lithe and moved gracefully towards the opening of the meadow._

_I had squinted my eyes to get a better look at who it was._

_As the body stepped out of the sun, it began to shine brightly, just as Edward did, because of the vampire's skin under the sun was just like diamonds._

_The vampire was a man, who was now headed towards me - I had recognized him as he was halfway across the meadow, his sight set on me._

"_Laurent!" I yelled, getting his attention. He hadn't changed at all, his eyes were still red, I thought he was staying with the Denali Coven up in Alaska - they were all vegetarians like the Cullens._

"_Bella, is it you?" He said, an astonished look on his face._

"_You remember me! How are things with the Denali Coven?" I got up off the ground, just as he was a few steps away from me._

"_Its good, I like Tanya a lot, and Irina too. But their lifestyle is really hard to live with…all the restrictions - but sometimes I cheat." he smirked._

"_Oh…" _

"_So where are the Cullens? I went over to their house, but to my surprise, I find it completely empty…"_

"_They moved, Carlisle found a better job…" I lied to him, hoping that he wouldn't want to know more._

"_Ah, I thought they left because of their eating habits…do they visit often?"_

Lie, _the voice in my head told me - it sounded just like…Edward's, as if he was protecting me from the dangers._

"_From time to time, they are pretty busy though, but if they come again ill let them know about you…So what brings you down here?"_

_Laurent began to laugh, throwing his head back, clutching onto his chest. "Well, I was hunting, since I havent for a really long time. And now, I have smelled something…mouthwatering…" he eyed me up and down my body, licking his lips._

"_Wait, what?!" I was scared beyond anything._

"_Victoria isn't going to be happy with me about killing you. You see, after Edward killed James, she thought it was only fair,to go after…you. Mate for mate, as she said."_

_I was speechless. I tried to swallow but my throat had become dry._

"_So why would you want to kill me now? Laurent, you should really stop killing humans," I began to beg, hoping that he wouldn't kill me. I stumbled back a few steps, as he took small steps to approach me._

_My foot got caught in one of the branches' roots, causing my body to topple to the ground._

_Laurent made his way over to me, his body stretched over mine, blocking me from the sunlight._

"_Bella, you are so naïve. Look at it this way, I promise that it wont even hurt. Plus, you're lucky that I found you instead of Victoria."_

_I brought my hands over my face to block him away, but he just grabbed them and held them above my head._

_I felt weak and vulnerable, getting to a point where I couldn't resist from Laurent._

_He slowly brought himself down to my level, his tongue tracing my neck, opening his mouth to show off his razor sharp teeth, and slowly biting down on my neck-_

_End Flashback_

I always stopped with that memory before the change. It was one of the most painful things that I had gone through. I knew that Edward said the pain of the transformation would be unbearable, but my body had become numb, unable to feel much emotion, except for the occasional shot of pain that was shoot through my body.

To wrap it up quickly, Laurent hadn't been able to kill me, because a werewolf, that had reddish brown fur, and appeared through the woods, causing Laurent to flee off. There was actually a whole group of werewolves, the rest, other than the reddish brown furred one, escaped after him.

I closed my eyes, the pain too much for me to keep my body functioning regularly.

The werewolf had disappeared, and out came Jacob, who stayed with me the entire three days of my transformation.

It was tough, because from that point on, me being a vampire and him being a werewolf, we couldn't really be friends like we were before.

The day my transformation was complete was the last time I ever saw him. The same with Charlie and Renee, there had been news that I had been in an accident in the woods, and my body was never found. I didn't go back to see them one last time, even though it pained me to just leave them like that.

For myself, I had lived on my own, I found a forest in the middle of Canada, vacant of any humans, and lived and hunted there, keeping myself away from the humans.

It took me 3 ½ years to control my bloodlust, and I was able to be around humans and have the ability to control myself.

I found a small cottage in Colorado, that was cozy and perfect for me.

I had furnished it with everything I could think of, from an easel and drawing pads for art, or even a grand piano.

The piano. It brought me memories that even pained me up until today. Once I had learned Starlight, I never played it, after….well lets just say for 7 years.

But I do like to sing to myself sometimes.

I had found a small piano store, just like the one back in Forks, and had some time to myself reading some pieces and singing along.

One of those times, there was a man, actually a producer, named Henry Buffins, who had heard me sing, and asked me if I wanted to sign a contract.

"How would you like to join Colossal Enterprises, Bella?" He asked me, after we introduced ourselves.

"Do you really think I have a good singing voice, Mr. Buffins?"

"Please call me Henry."

"Okay, Mr- I mean Henry. But are you sure you have the right person?"

He smiled over at me, "Of course, you are perfect. You're young, beautiful, and have one of the most amazing voices that I have ever heard.

If only I could blush, but it had all gone with the transformation. Now, my skin was pale, more marble like. My hair, the chocolate brown more rich and vibrant than before, fell down to about the mid-length of my breast. Over the years, what used to be my brown eyes had now turned a butterscotch gold color. My body still looked slender and fit, but now the curves were more prominent.

"Thank you…" I replied back to Henry.

"So, why don't you come with me to the recording studios, I have a song set up that you can try out…" He told me, lightly holding onto my back.

"Okay…" I shrugged, following him into town to a nearby recording studio. There was another producer there, named Derek, who played the song for me a few times, so I could get a use to it. My memorization skills had improved, so after the first time, I already knew how to sing the song.

I walked into the recording booth, and put on the headphones.

Henry gave me a thumbs up, and pressed a few buttons, while the beat of the song began to play.

It was a slow song, but very nice. I thought it was representing love.

_don't think too hard_

_If you think it hurts so bad_

_don't talk about it_

_don't let it get you down,_

_Its only one part, of the story_

_Just let it go_

_don't let it bring you down….now…._

_Sing, the last thing on your mind_

_The last word on your breath_

_Ill be the one, to keep you_

_Ill keep you at your best_

_The last thing on your mind_

_Cause I don't need your mess_

_Ill be the one to keep you_

_One disaster less_

I could see that both Henry and Derek had big grins on their faces. They both genuinely thought that I had a great voice, and they weren't lying.

That was my power, you see. I could tell if either a person was telling the truth or lying. But I could only use it in present times.

After the chorus break, I took a few more unneeded breaths, and continued…

_Straighten up your tie,_

_Grab the microphone_

_Forget about it_

_don't let it get you down,_

_Now is not the time_

_And your not alone_

_Shut up about it_

_No one can bring you down…now…_

_Sing, the last thing on your mind,_

_The last word on your breath_

_I'll be the one to keep you_

_Ill keep you at your best_

_The last thing on your mind,_

_Cause I don't need your mess_

_Ill be the one to keep you_

_One disaster less_

I closed my eyes, my hips swaying to the beat of the music. It felt as though I had connected with the song, even though it didn't really have anything to do with my life, or so I thought.

I rocked my head from side to side, my hair playfully hitting my face.

A smile came across my face, making me genuinely happy for the first time in a while, as I finished up the song.

_I'll be okay…_

_I'll be okay…_

_If you just…_

_Sing, the last thing on your mind_

_The last word on your breath_

_Ill be the one to keep you_

_Ill keep you at your best_

_The last thing on your mind_

_Cause I don't need your mess_

_Ill be the one to keep you_

_One disaster less…._

I ended the last note while holding out the "s" sound.

I looked over at Henry and Derek, who were in awe. They began to clap, standing up to steady themselves.

"That was amazing!" Derek said, "You are PERFECT for this song!"

"I couldn't agree more," Henry said, both of them completely serious, "You, Isabella Swan, are going to be one of the best singers out there!"

"Thank you, but do you mind if I just went with Isabella now? I don't really want my full name.." I was hoping that they wouldn't ask why.

"That's fine, Isabella."

Although I hated being called by my last name, I knew that people wouldn't really recognize me, I hoped.

At least now, I could focus on something special in my life, my music. It did remind me of, _them, _but I knew, that this could help me out.

It could be a distraction, but it could also be love. I just needed to find out.

**Ok, so I reaaaaaaaaaallyyyy hope you guys like this chapter!**

**The song i used for this chapter was "The Last Thing on your Mind" By Lights. It was in the old navy commercial if anyone knew about it!**

**I would TOTALLY appreciate reviews!**

**Its Fourth of July. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE!**

**SPREAD THE LOVE OF INDEPENCE….BY REVIEWING! Hahaha (:**

**I will try to put up new chapter soon!**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	4. Surprise Guests

**I havent gotten ANY reviews for this story lately? Does everyone hate me?! Just kidding.**

**I really hope that people are liking this story.**

**And I would MAJORLY appreciate it if I would receive reviews.**

**Anyways, sorry I havent been able to update both my stories in a while! It's just cause its summer and im busy. Enjoying my vacation and I have to read 4 BOOKS FOR SUMMER READING! EW!**

**Ok, so yeah, please please please please pleaaaaaaaase review!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

In less than about 5 months, I had gone from the small song that I had sung in the studio for Henry and Derek, to having real live concerts, for thousands of thousands of people.

I had started a small tour that went from East Coast to West Coast, but I still lived in the small house back in Colorado. Whenever it would be sunny out, I would confine myself to my big tour bus, that included everything I needed to keep myself occupied, if I was on the road, or not getting ready for a concert.

If I needed to hunt, I would tell my people that I needed to get a few things and run into the nearest forest, or anywhere that had an animal supply, to get a quick meal to keep me going…

Now, I really didn't have big talent on writing songs, so most of the time, Henry was the one who already had a song ready for me, so I would go to the studio with Derek and learn and record it.

Tonight we were stopping in a town called Aurora, Colorado, which happened to be a bit South from where I lived in Cheyenne, Colorado, a town with not too many residents.

"Isabella Mayone, are you practicing?" Alexandra, my music coach, asked me.

"Yes, Alex, I'm practicing…" I sighed. Henry and Derek had given me all pop songs, but when I listened to the lyrics, I realized that they all made sense to some point in my life.

After a few hours of my voice reaching high and low octaves, I was getting ready backstage to run off to greet my crowd.

I could hear the announcer on the mike begin to yell out to the audience to get ready for my entrance.

"EVERYONE GET READY FOR ISABELLA MAYONE!"

The mobs of fans went wild, screaming at the top of their lungs, some trying to throw themselves on stage to get to shake my hand, some sort of body interaction.

I ran onto the stage, the volume of the people increasing another few notches.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" I screamed into the microphone.

The muffled voices of all the shouting fans blended together to make a huge uproar throughout the stadium.

"Ok, well I'm going to be singing a song that hasn't premiered on the radio, so you all will be the FIRST ONES TO HEAR IT!"

Everyone, who varied from teens as low as 11 or 12, to people who were in their 20's or parents of children, threw their hands up into the air, their palms meeting each other in a loud sounding clap.

"This song is called Seven Days of Lonely."

As the music began to play, I couldn't help but think of Edward; how much I wanted to be in his arms. But a small voice in the back of my mind would always tell me, _why do you want to be with him? HE ABANDONED you! You should be angry with him! _But I couldn't bring myself to hate him, because no matter what I tried to convince myself, I still loved him with an intense passion.

_Oh oh….._

_I got a call today_

_At 3 A.M._

_It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again._

_So I hung up the phone_

_And screamed out loud_

_I felt so alone, I should have said the things I'm thinking of…_

_Oh…Never thought it'd be so hard to let you go_

_I just want you to-_

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it, you're the one I cant forget_

_Its like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends_

_When I try to face it when I wake up, _

_I hate the way reality steps in._

_Gotta wish you could hold me…through the seven days of lonely…_

_Oh..oh…_

I closed my eyes, letting the rhythm of the music flow through my body. It was as if I wasn't in front of ten thousand screaming fans; it was as if I was in my own recording studio, alone with the piano, the keys playing, fitting into my life.

I held onto my stomach, making sure I was getting enough "air" to make the notes.

_Oh it's deafening_

_The bitter truth,_

_I'm doing everything for the first time again, without you…_

_I pretend I'm okay,_

_But it aches inside…_

_There's gotta be a way that's better than just getting by_

_Oh….never thought it'd be so hard to let you go_

_I just want you to-_

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it, you're the one I can't forget,_

_It's like I'm running in slow motion, in a nightmare that never ends…_

_When I try to face it when I wake up,_

_I hate the way reality steps in._

_Gotta wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely…_

I waited for the transition in the music to start to move towards the left side of the stadium, so reach towards everyone who came out here to see me.

I let my hand slide through all the ones that were stuck out in front of me, like a wave in the sea, crashing into my hand, which was the shore.

_My heart is speeding up and slowing down, to know I know it's over…_

_It's over…_

_And can you die of heartbreak to die for love lust young I pray to find it again, oh again…_

I walked back to the center of the stage, and sat on the chair that was placed neatly at the middle.

_Got a call today…_

_At 3 A.M._

_It's what you didn't say, that hurts again_

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it you're the one I cant forget_

_It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends_

_And when I try to face it, when I wake up_

_I hate the way reality steps in…_

_Gotta wish you could hold me…….._

_Through the Seven Days of Lonely!!_

_Through the seven days of lonely……….._

_Through the seven days of lonely………._

_Through the seven days of lonely………._

_Ohh……_

I slowly opened my eyes, holding out the last note, while the crowd, which had become much silent, erupted in loud applause.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"WE LOVE ISABELLA! WE LOVE ISABELLA!" Everyone chanted throughout the concert hall.

"THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU, TOO!" I yelled back, a smile sewed across my face.

I looked into the crowd, and saw many couples, sitting side by side, in each others arms. I wanted Edward, but he didn't want me anymore. It's good that I go under a fake name now, I don't know how I would react if Edward were to just show up randomly.

"OK!" I said, calming the crowd down, "So surprise for both you and I, I did a secret collaboration that no one knows about, but I'm thinking that the song is going to be AWESOME! So does anyone know who it is?!"

All I heard was a sea of mixed answers, but no one guessed the right answer, though some came close.

"Please help me in bringing out a rock and song LEGEND, SANTANA!" I screamed, clapping vigorously for Santana as he came out and stepped onto the stage, guitar in hand.

The crowd went wild, shouting at the top of their lungs; some just screaming out of pure excitement, or some even yelling out to Santana, like "Santana we love you", or something.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS SONG! IT WAS REALLY FUN TO RECORD, PLUS, IT TOTALLY GETS YOU PUMPED. ITS CALLED, INTO THE NIGHT!"

This song reminded me of dances. Even though I wasn't a dancer at all, I could just imagine someone dancing to this song on the dance floor, lights flashing everyone, throwing hands up into the air and just…enjoying ourselves.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see_

_How the devil himself, could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air, as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

_And we sang-_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh ay, oh, ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels sang,_

_We're singing,_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh ay, oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night!_

I began to skip around the stage, clapping my hands together, to get the crowd all wild and hyped up into the fun.

_Like a piece to a puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt, from the look on our faces,_

_We were spinning in circles, with the moon in our eyes,_

_No room left to move, in between you and I._

_We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang through the wind, as we danced through the night_

_And we sang-_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh ay, oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels sang_

_We're singing,_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh ay, oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh_

_And we danced on into the night_

Suddenly, I began freestyle dancing while Santana performed his solo, the crazy sounds coming off the guitar vibrating throughout the whole hall. Everyone got into the music, swaying their hips and bodies around in their chairs-some standing in front of them or on top of them.

The clapping continued as the solo came to an end and I began to sing again.

_Look again from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

_There were drums in the air, as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

_And we sang-_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh ay, oh ay_

_And the voices rang as the angels sang,_

_We're singing,_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh ay, oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_

_Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night….._

The remaining notes that dragged off into the air made the crowd go into a frenzy. I grabbed a hold of Santana's hand, and we took a bow together. I gave him a quick hug before he walked off the stage.

A few songs later, and a standing ovation, I was finally able to get away from the crowd.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING! I HAD A LOT OF FUN TONIGHT! MUAH!" I said one final time before leaving.

There were a few reporters from magazines waiting for me backstage-Henry had step them up for me to come and interview me.

"Just one minute," I told them, let me cool off."

And as I walked into the room, the one person, who I hadn't seen in a long time, and who I thought I would never see again, was sitting on the couch, waiting for the perfect time to greet me.

**And there you go! New chapter!**

**I hope you all can please, please please please review!!**

**I would appreciate it emensly!! (:**

**- twilightsagalover543.**


	5. Old Friends

**I forgot to say that the two songs that I used in the last chapter were "Seven Days of Lonely" By I Nine, and "Into the Night" by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger.**

**Thank you for all who have reviewed for this story.**

**I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. **

**I have about 253 hits for this story, and 20 reviews, 5 favs and 7 alerts. Its not a lot at all, but im happy that at least there are SOME people who read it.**

**I would just like to ask people to review, that's all I want.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is god, and the one who created the best book ever.**

Stepping into my changing room, I was surprised to see the one person who I thought had exited out of my life forever.

There, on my maroon colored couch, sat the little pixie herself Alice Cullen.

I just stared at her, struck by her presence, only a few feet away.

None of us said anything for a few moments, but the big smile that was plastered on her face told me that she was about to explode.

"Alice." I said softly.

"Bella! I knew it was youu!" She squealed and ran over to me and enveloped me in a tight hug. It didn't hurt like it used to when I was human, since now I was just like Alice.

"Alice, it's a surprise to see you here, but just to let you know, the old Bella is gone. Now I'm Isabella Mayone."

She backed away from our hug, looking at me up and down, ignoring me.

"What happened to you?! You're a vampire now?!" She attacked me with the two questions I really didn't want to hear.

I sighed, grabbing onto wooden handle of my brush that was laid on top of the vanity table, brushing my hair in sections.

"Alice, I cant talk right now, I have interviews…" I said, no emotion in my voice. I wanted to just jump up and down in joy with her, squealing that she came back, but could I really do that?

She left me, along with her brother, and the rest of the Cullen's. Why was she here, anyways? I thought we were supposed to have no more contact between each other.

She looked pensive, thinking of what to say next. I took this opportunity to quickly run out of my room, slamming the door behind me. I rested my head on the wooden panel of the door frame for a second, taking in a few unnecessary breaths.

I walked over to the reporters from a few magazines, like In Touch, j-14, and even Pop Star, who wanted to put me on the cover of next months issue. Nothing new here.

It only took a few minutes for the ones who only wanted a small quote or passage for their magazine, but the interview for Pop Star magazine took a few more minutes than I thought. It wasn't going to be lengthy, only about three or four questions.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Kate, and I was hoping if I could ask you a few questions really quickly," She said, sitting on one of the chairs that was set up in the corner of the backstage.

"Sure, that's fine," I replied, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Thank you, now what do you think of the take off of your career? You haven't been singing for a long time, but are known just like Timbaland or even Justin Timberlake."

I smiled at her sweetly and began my answer, "To be quite honest, Kate, I didn't even think of having a musical profession for myself. I was discovered by Henry Buffins, who I had heard was a famous music producer. I was originally singing music while composing on the piano, nothing special, but Henry heard my singing, and asked me to come to the studio and sing a small piece. He loved it so much that he started off my singing career, it's really fun though."

"Well, good thing Henry was near you when you were singing, you have a magnificent voice."

"Thank you," if I was still human, I would probably be beet red right now.

"Now, the variety of songs you sing is very interesting. It ranges from pop, to alternative, to rock. Why do you choose to sing such songs?"

"I'm not really good at writing songs, but when I do, I just write them like their a poem or a piece of literature. Some of the songs I sing are written by my other producer, Derek, who is extremely close to me. We work together, and think of songs that would interesting the generation of people today."

"Hm, how would you explain your relationship with Derek?" She winked at me, telling me that she was wondering if we were in a relationship or not.

"Oh, no, I am not in a relationship with Derek, he's like my big brother. If I don't understand something, he explains it to me, if I need help with something, he's the first person I go to. He's like my second family."

"Speaking of family, what is your family at home like?"

This question shut me up. I wasn't sure how to explain it; should I talk about Charlie and Renee, or even the Cullen's. No, definitely not the Cullen's, they are not my family at all, they left. Families don't leave each other.

"My family…" I began, "My parents are divorced. We never really had a good relationship today. We were civil, but never had that, image family that everyone should portray. Now that I'm living by myself, I really don't interact with them. I don't remember the last time I talked to either my mother or father, but we still know that we love each other a lot."

Kate just looked at me intrigued. She was writing down small notes of what I was saying, but also had turned on a small recorder, to grab my quotes.

"Oh, don't you sometimes just want to take a break from singing and your job, just to go back to your family?"

I sighed, I really didn't need ten billion questions asked about my personal life; "Not really. Singing is my life now, and I will sing until I stop, or when the public wants me to stop."

She began to laugh.

"I don't think that will ever happen. Thank you for taking a few moments to have an interview with us at Pop Star magazine!" She held out her hand and took mine, shaking it with a firm grip.

"No Problem, I love your magazine anyways. Thank you for coming to the concert." I got up and embraced her quickly.

While I was walking back to my dressing room, I was hoping that Alice was gone. I was struck, I had no idea what to tell her.

I opened the door, to find the room empty, with no Alice, just me, myself, and I.

But there was something new, a small piece of paper, folded neatly into three sections, with some writing scribbled on the top.

_Bella,_

_Meet me at the library down on Gilbert Street tonight at mignight. I know you won't be leaving Anchorage, Colorado until tomorrow, so I will be expecting you there._

_Don't you think we won't talk about what's going on missy._

_Love, Alice._

Love. Why did she write love?! People who abandon you don't love you! I was angry to say the least, but I felt obligated to visit Alice tonight. Maybe talking to her would help me understand what happened between the Cullen's and I the seven and a half years back.

It was already eleven fifteen, giving me forty-five minutes to get ready and get to Gilbert Street, which only as a few blocks away from the hotel I was staying at for the night.

Once we arrived back at the hotel after the concert, I changed my outfit so now I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a dark black wash, along with a midnight blue silk top. I put on a pair of white flats to go along with the outfit, thinking that they were cute, and comfortable at the same time.

I quietly stepped out of the room that I was occupying for the night, and using the elevator, went down to the lobby and stepped out of the hotel.

I ran through the streets, crossing from block to block, when I came to Gilbert Street, one of the main streets in the town.

There was a small bench, with one single light shining on top, illuminating the small area with a glowing aura.

I walked over lithely, surprised that I didn't trip. Even though now I was a vampire, I was still a bit clumsy.

I sat down on the bench, taking in my surroundings. I couldn't see much, since there wasn't any sunlight around, much to our advantage. The darkness brought upon a new shade of black, covering all the stores and gardens in the city.

I wondered if the gardens would stay for a long time, since not much strong sunlight would hit the plants at this part of the city.

A short figure was coming out of the darkness, and I already knew it was Alice.

The light from the lamp above the bench found its way towards Alice, shining on her, showing off her features. She hadn't changed at all.

She floated over to the bench, taking the spot next to me.

"Hey." She said, in a soft tone, she wasn't as bubbly as usual. Now she was more serious.

"hey." I said back, nodding my head slowly, wondering why it felt awkward.

"Oh Bella!" she cried, hugging me, holding onto my tightly, "I've missed you so much! You have no idea!"

"Why are you back, Alice?!" I began to dry sob, "You all LEFT me seven and a half years ago! Why do you come now, saying you miss me so much when you abandoned me!"

The honest truth had came out, Alice's eyebrows furrowing together.

"Bella, I didn't want to leave. We didn't abandon you! Ok, we did…but it wasn't our idea. Edward thought it was best that we leave, we couldn't stay any longer in this town, he told us. I tried telling him that it was all a misunderstanding, that he was being stubborn and not listening to you or anyone, but his mind was set. But, oh Bella, he's still crazy about you. He is still in love with you-"

"WHO SAYS IM STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I interrupted her, gathering my head into my hands.

I couldn't lie to myself, I was still in love with Edward, even though I should be angry with him.

"Did you…find someone else? I haven't been watching your future…Edward told me to leave you alone…"She whispered softly, gently grabbing onto my hands.

"Alice…I don't know anymore. I'm so confused, but I haven't been focusing on any emotions at all. I've just been concentrating on my music, and making others happy."

"Bella, what happened to you…?"

I took a small intake of breath, before telling her a small summary of what happened.

"You want the truth? Well here it is-after you all left, it felt as if life had no meaning anymore. I was lonely, and nothing helped my condition. Sure there was Jacob Black, but he like liked me, and I didn't, so he wasn't any help. Then one day, I went to the meadow, and look who it is, Laurent comes out. And guess what he tells me.

"He says, that Victoria is out to get me, that's right. She wants to kill me! Just like Edward had killed James. Laurent told me she was going to kill me, just like a mate to mate compromise. Of course, Laurent, having the blood lust he has, attacked me, but wasn't able to totally drink me off because of the werewolves that attacked him, which one of them turned out to be Jacob Black.

"Yes, I will admit that the pain was unbearable, but Jacob stayed with me the entire time. But since I was now a vampire, and he a werewolf, we were now enemies, so we said our good-byes and headed separate directions.

"I have been pretty much on my own now, and it took me about three and a half years away from people to be able to control myself. Now I live in a small town called Cheyenne, Colorado. I was found by the legendary Henry Buffins, who heard me singing and playing the piano. He took me to a recording studio, where there was another producer, Derek, and together we recorded a song. That's when my musical career shot up.

"I don't want to use my last name, because I am now a different person than I was before, when I was human. Now I'm known as Isabella Mayone, and to be quite frank, I don't take shit from anyone. Alice, I want you to know, that I have missed your family so much, but to be honest, I have no idea if I should hate you or love you."

I looked into her eyes, to see what she felt from my little presentation. She was silent as a lamb, she fingers interlocked, her legs crossed.

"Oh Isabella, I'm so sorry for everything that happened in your life. But you know that Edward told us to leave you to protect you from danger - so you could have a normal life! But danger seems to follow you, even if your protected or not."

I hugged her tightly, "Alice, I'm still angry that you all left me, but I just…I just cant ignore you, because I NEED you, Alice! I NEED YOU!" I sank to the floor, my body slowly shaking from the revelation.

"Isabella-"

I cut her off again, "You can call me…Bella…"

She smiled at me, "Bella, we all love you, and miss you terribly. We think that it was wrong of us to leave you, or just to leave Forks. I know that you must be confused right now, but just to let you know, you are still part of our family…"

If I had been human right now I would have been crying a river.

"Alice, you have no idea how much that means to me!" I said, holding onto her even tightly.

We sat in silence for the next hour or so, just chatting about what life was like after they had left.

"And that's when Emmett and Rose went to Africa for the summer," Alice concluded her long tale to where everyone was, but she hadn't mentioned Edward.

"What happened….with…" I couldn't even come out to say it.

"Oh…" Alice said, "Well, he hasn't really been home. He tries to distract himself, because if not, he locks himself in a room or a long time, not even coming out to hunt, so we need to force him out! Bella, he's a mess, he needs you so much!"

"But that's it, Alice. I don't think I'm ready to see him yet…" I mumbled.

"I understand…But when you're ready, the family is dying to see you again." she laughed.

I laughed along with her, "Thank you, Alice. I appreciate everything. And I'll call you…"

We gave each other our numbers, as I told her I would call her tomorrow. My tour would be ending in a week and a half, so maybe when I came home, I could see them, maybe even have them come over…

I wasn't sure, but for now, I had to get back to reality, and get back to my life as a superstar.

**Ok so like, I did nothing today basically, and wrote the new chapter of this story, because I love it so much.**

**Biggest chapter so far.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	6. Will you accept me back?

**So, I'm very glad that people are liking this story so far (:**

**The only thing I can ask for is your feedback, reviews.**

**It doesn't even take that long, so review….pretty pweaseee? With sugar and icing and a big cherry on top?**

**Hehe, you never get to old to say that….**

**Thank you for everyone who had read the story up till this point.**

**I really appreciate you all taking your time!**

**If you like this story, check out This Coming Dawn, my version of breaking dawn, with a biiiiiiiiiiit of a sexual twist…haha its not like everyone elses' is like that too!**

**Here is chapter numero six. I hope its detailed for you all (:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns this all. I own nothing, basically ):**

**Also, Thanks to GingerPanda and DazzledByEdward17, my fan fiction buddies, haha.**

The tour that had been going on for a few months had already come to an end.

The bus had already located itself in Los Angeles, California, where tonight was going to be the last concert of the tour.

I sat at my vanity table, one of the hair stylists straightening my hair. It wasn't as if my hair wasn't as straight as it was, but hey, you could always make it pin straight! Then, the stylist took small chunks of my hair, and began to curl them slowly, adding a soft, but playful look to my hair do.

The make-up artist usually never had to put on too much makeup for me, since my butterscotch eyes were already piercing enough. A light dab of eye shadow, some mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss and I was all done. But my eyes never really held true emotion, after I had lost the love of my life.

I was still overwhelmed by the fact that I had seen Alice just a day ago, when I hadn't even heard from her in 7 entire years. I didn't want to admit it, but it was true - I needed the Cullen's more than ever.

I wasn't sure how I was going to react to Edward, though.

The fight had been so stupid, it had ended things so quickly. We never even got to talk anything through, and that wasn't even like Edward, who would just make assumptions like that.

Most of the songs that I would write and record would have actually held an underlying message; an emotion that has been buried deep inside me for almost a decade, not willing to come out. The sad ones connected with me, when the happy ones would make me wish for a better life to live, now that I had a life that went on forever.

The songs that I sang, though, talked about a mixture of my career, and personal life.

All of these songs, that either Henry or Derek give me, they are just there to give me a certain image, to be like Miley Cyrus or Hilary Duff, or something. But in my real life, I wouldn't sing most of the songs I sing.

The day before today, Henry had came into my room, with a totally new idea from what I was going for.

"_Isabella, honey, I think we need to create a more sexy image for you," Henry said, laying his hands out on the desk in front of him as we sat down around the table._

"_What are you talking about? The image I have now is perfect…"_

_Henry looked at me curiously for a few seconds, then burst out in a small chuckle._

"_Most songs out now have a certain underlying message to them-"_

_I interrupted him quickly, "ALL my songs have an underlying message."_

_Looking disapproving at me for interrupting, Henry continued. "The media is looking for something fresh and sexy, yet sweet and cute at the same time. I was thinking of giving you this song. Shows the progress between your dream when you were little, and now you're grown up and living it."_

_I had told everyone that I had always wanted to become a singer since I was a little girl. Lie. That was just for everyone to know, but life outside the cameras, I never really wanted to pursue anything in that range of occupation._

_I looked at the song, a musical script of it, and a cd on the side for me to get the beat to._

"_Henry, are you serious?" I was shocked, Henry and I always came to an understanding when it came to songs._

"_Please, just one little song…" His eyes held a desperate look, his bottom lip slowly sticking out in a pout._

"_Oh Henry…please don't pout," I said, covering my eyes from the sight, but then bursting out in laughter, "I will sing this song IF I get to sing one that I want to sing afterwards…"_

"_Agreed," He said, pulling me into a short hug, then walking out of the room._

The song that I had to sing was totally irrelevant to my entire lifestyle, but I guess I had to go on.

At this point, I was already getting ready to start running up and onto the stage, the sound of all the fans buzzing throughout the entire theater.

"Isabella Mayone, you are on!" The stage manager pointed at me, motioning me in the direction of the stage.

I ran out, the lights blinding me as I made my way to the center of the stage.

"Hello everybody!" I yelled out into the microphone, getting thousands of high pitched screams as replies.

"Ok, so I have a very interesting selection of songs, and here is a new one for you, all. Never heard before! Enjoy!!"

The lights dimmed as the band began to start the beat of the music. My body began to bend in different directions as I got more and more into the song.

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they say,_

_Cause you see, every time you turn around they screaming your name_

_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself that I would do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what its like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_WHEN I GROW UP_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_WHEN I GROW UP_

_I wanna see the world, _

_Drive nice cars,_

_I want to have groupies_

_WHEN I GROW UP_

_Be on t.v._

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_WHEN I GROW UP_

_Fresh and clean,_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Now be careful what you wish for,_

_Cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_Cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it_

I screamed out loudly, hoping that everyone would catch onto the song, and sing along with me. It wasn't something that I wanted to sing, but I had to, to hold a good image for myself.

Everyone seemed to be really into the song, because they were all up out of their seats, dancing together, having fun. I wish I had the simple life, with the ones I loved, but I couldn't get that again, could I?

_They used to tell me I was silly_

_Until I popped up on the t.v._

_I always wanted to be a superstar_

_And knew singing songs would get me this far_

_But I aint complaining_

_You wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what its like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_WHEN I GROW UP_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_WHEN I GROW UP_

_I wanna see the world,_

_Drive nice cars,_

_I want to have groupies_

_WHEN I GROW UP_

_Be on t.v._

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_WHEN I GROW UP_

_Fresh and clean,_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Now be careful what you wish for ,_

_cause you just might get it , you just might get it, you just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for, _

_Cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it_

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true, cause what I do, no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me, cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me and I know you want it_

I looked out into the audience, and saw four faces that I totally wouldn't have expected to be here at all - Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. This was part of the song that took a break from the singer and had a small dancer number, but I was in such shock to actually get extremely moving. I didn't let the emotion show on my face, I wasn't going to let them know I saw them out there.

But they did seem to be having a good time…STILL! I know I told Alice that I still need her…but I cant just expect them all to come back into my life like that…

I put them in the back of my mind, concentrating on the most important thing to me right now, which was my singing.

The rest of the song was finished off by singing the chorus two more times until the ending notes were strummed into the air.

I tried to avoid eye contact with the left side of the audience, because that's were all the people whom I wanted to avoid were standing.

"Now this song…is a wonderful song, very powerful…that's all I can basically say, and the rest is up to you guys…" I spoke softly into the microphone.

Now that I had done the totally sexy thing, thank god it was over, now it was time to sing the one song that I really liked, and felt and overwhelming sense of emotion for. It connected back to my life, in a certain way…that I couldn't even thoroughly explain, not even to myself.

"This song is called, Violent Hill."

A small piano was rolled out onto the stage, taking place in the middle front. I walked over to the bench and found my perfect spot, running my hands quickly over all the shining keys.

_Was a long and dark December,_

_From the rooftops I remember,_

_There was snow, white snow…._

_Cleary I remember,_

_From the windows, they were watching_

_While we froze, down below…._

_When the future's architectured_

_By a carnival of idiots on show,_

_You better lie low…_

_If you love me, won't you let me know…_

My thoughts ran me back to Edward, the love that was locked away in a far away place in my heart. I wanted to feel the love I still had for him, but with love, it brought along a lot of pain.

I still don't understand why Edward had left, he didn't make it clear. But he had told me, that he didn't even love me much anymore, and that tore me up inside…

I needed him with me, it was like he was my soul, what I needed to drink to keep me awake and alive in this round sphere shaped Earth.

_Was a long and dark December_

_When the banks became cathedrals_

_And the frost, became God…_

_Priests clutched onto their bibles,_

_And rolled out to fit their rifles,_

_And the cross was held aloft…_

_Bury me in honor_

_When I'm dead and hit the groud_

_Well, loves opposed will unfold…_

_If you love me, wont you let me know…._

The guitarist began to play along with me, as I had a small solo performed on the piano. I closed my eyes, getting into the feeling of the melody. Even if Edward and I weren't meant to be, I wanted us to be on good terms, not to leave each other for good.

It just wasn't meant to be like that…

_I don't wanna be a soldier_

_Or the captain of some stinkin ship,_

_With stone, far below…._

_If you love me, why'd you let me go…_

But that was just it, I didn't know why Edward truely let me go. I wanted the complete opposite - to be held in his arms forever, not moving, not kissing or talking or anything, just enjoying each others company. I never wanted him to let me go…

_I took my love down to Violent Hill,_

_There we sat in the snow_

_All that time, she was silent still_

My loneliness made me silent, therefore my emotions were silent, too.

_So if you love me, wont you let me know…_

_If you love me, wont you let me know…._

I slowly let go of the keys, the entire theater dead silent from the song that I had just sung. Then a loud explosion of applause filled my ears, as I got a standing ovation.

I bowed a few times, thanking everyone for supporting me throughout my entire career, my family and friends for always being there for me.

But were my friends really there for me? When I needed them the most? I don't think all the circumstances fell into the right category for that.

I quickly rushed backstage and into my trailer, hoping that I wouldn't be attacked by people whom I didn't want to be seen talking to. Not that they would ruin the image that Henry had created for me, but the fact that I had lost basically the most important people in my life all of a sudden really took a toll on me.

There was a knock on my door, I hesitated to whom it would be. I heard a familiar voice, probably Henry wanting to talk to me, give me a thumbs up for all the hard work that paid off.

I opened the door to be tackled to the ground in one of the tightest hugs I had ever been in.

"BELLA!" I heard the person yell out.

Oh no, this can't be happening, I thought to myself.

Emmett got off of me, pulling me up with him, "I can't believe it's you, Bella! Just imagine, 7 years ago, you were a clumsy human, and now…you've changed…." He looked sad.

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't know…" I sneered at them, glaring at each individual silently. What was Rosalie doing here? She doesn't even like me.

Rosalie snorted, "huh, look guys, she's not even happy that we're here, lets go…"

"Bella, I thought it would be a good surprise if we came to see you!" Alice beamed at me, grabbing onto my both of my arms to keep herself from jumping up and down.

Jasper had a bemused look on his face.

"Hey Jasper, thank you for not attacking me, physically or verbally…" I walked over to him, but stopped before giving him a hug. I didn't know how to greet him, so I softly shifted my hand towards his direction.

"What," he began to laugh, "No hug?" He pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"I'm sorry Jasper…I didn't know you wanted a hug…?" I began to laugh along with him, " you never were the hugging type before…." I stopped myself from continuing on.

"Well, now that you have changed, I don't have to be extremely careful around you," he said, smiling down at me, then walked over to Alice, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist.

"oh, well that's good…" I looked over at Emmett, who still had a huge smile on his face.

"Bella, will you come back and stay with us for a while, please?!" Emmett asked excitedly, getting down on his knees and begging me.

"I don't know you guys, would it really be appropriate?" I looked over at Rosalie now, who was staring at me attentively.

"Oh, Bella, it would be awesome!" Alice jumped in, "Just like old times! We can have make-over's, watch movies, and now stay up all night and go hunting together! Carlisle and Esme are also dying to see you!"

I looked over at Alice shocked, I hope she didn't tell ALL the Cullen's that they had found me again.

"Alice, does Edward know…?"

All four of the Cullen's exchanged small nervous looks, trying to hide them from me, but I was too quick and observant.

"He doesn't know…Bella…" Rosalie spoke out, "He went on a long vacation by himself up in Canada…"

"Oh…" I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

Should I stay with the Cullen's? They had left me all those years ago, but then again, I needed them.

They were all my family, even Rosalie! They were the only ones who understood me, and the only family I had left.

They all looked at me, hope in their eyes, happy expressions splattered over their faces, but Rose was a bit skeptical.

I couldn't resist the pain in leaving them again.

"Oh YAY!" Alice yelled, pulling me towards her yellow Porsche, while the others all got into Emmett's Jeep, "You will not regret this! We are going to have so much fun together, and it will be like nothing ever happened! Esme is going to be so happy and Carlisle misses you too and we can-"

As happy I was to have Alice and the Cullen's, well almost all of the Cullen's back in my life, I was lost in my own world, thinking if this was the right thing.

I knew it wasn't right to bet against Alice, but I was suddenly feeling regret.

**Ok, so yeah, that's my new chapter!**

**I hope people liked it!! it was 3,000 words! hehe...well a bit more.**

**Songs used: "When i Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls, and "Violent Hill" by Coldplay.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! (:**

**I will try to update soon.**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	7. Long Time, No See

**So, thank you to all who have read the story up until this point, im very happy and thank you especially to those who review!**

**It's not that hard, is it?**

**Please review! Hahhaah (:**

**Ok, so I wont make this long, all I can ask is:**

**1) Please review by telling me what you think.**

**2) enjoy the chapter! Lol**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns!!**

The ride from Los Angeles back to Colorado where the Cullen's were staying didn't take too long, only a couple of hours, thanks to their major speeding. We stopped about half way through, waiting at a local gas station before driving off again.

"Bella! I still cant believe you're a singer! So like, are you friends with a lot of famous people? Oh, I wish I could meet Britney Spears!" Emmett yelled, clutching onto his sides as he laughed.

All four of us laughed along with him. "Why do you want to meet, of all people, Britney Spears?" Jasper said, looking over at Emmett.

Emmett's expression became serious, he looked Jasper straight in the eye and said, "Because she's freaking awesome."

It became dead silent then, everyone taking glances at each other, scrunched up expressions on everyone.

"Emmett, that sounded kinda gay…" Rosalie admitted, "I'm sorry."

Emmett pouted out his lower lip, making him look even more boyish, apart from him manly body. He went over to Rose, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a hug.

"Its okay," His muffled cries came out, as he buried his head into her shoulder, the puff of her jacket containing his dry sobs.

We had left the radio of the Jeep on, on Kiss F.M., where we listened to all the hits. I was surprised to have heard two of my songs being played already. I couldn't believe all the exposure that I had received.

All of a sudden, Emmett's face beamed with a huge smile, his mouth opening, showing off his pearly white teeth. He ran away from Rose, and faced us, and began doing a hilarious dance, singing along with the song.

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it,_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick…_

_I kissed a girl_

_Just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it…_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_don't mean I'm in love tonight-_

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it…._

_I liked it…_

The four of us burst out in laughter again, Alice laughing so hard, she fell to the floor. "Oh, my, god! I saw that in a vision, but it was much funnier in person!"

I couldn't believe Emmett, he was such a kid. I smiled over at him, who was now puckering up to Rose, asking for a kiss.

"Haha Emmett," she started, "I don't think your boyfriend would like that very much…"

I giggled, listening to the other's melodic laughter fill the air. They were all so beautiful, I took a minute to appreciate their beauty. Of course, Rosalie was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. Her porcelain skin accented her gorgeous blonde hair perfectly, her locks now running down over her shoulders and onto her chest. Emmett was still big and brawny, but still a complete goofball. I had always thought of him as the funny big brother…well, not a big brother anymore…or ever. His brown curly hair peeked out of his head, coming out soft and subtle. Jasper was still his tall and skinny self, but not as shy as before…no. His blonde hair matched his butterscotch eyes perfectly, both wonderful shades. Alice was by far my favorite though, my best friend. Her hair was still spiked at the ends, her body thin to the extreme, her actions graceful and her body pixie-like. I wonder how…he was. I really missed Edward now, but he probably doesn't even want to see me again.

"Bella?" Alice asked me.

I came back into the present, looking over at the short vampire who was standing next to me. "Yes?"

"Is it ok if Jasper rides with me back the rest of the way? And you ride with Emmett and Rosalie?" Her eyes sparkled, looking over at Jasper, grabbing onto his hand. Her hand looked like a baby's hand in his.

"Oh, of course! Jasper, I didn't mean to kick you out before," I looked down at my feet.

"Bella, it's fine. Alice was the one who wanted you to sit with her before, anyways. Don't worry about it." He smiled at me, bringing a smile to myself.

As Alice and Jasper walked over and slipped into the Porsche very stealthily, I walked over to Emmett and Rose, who were both smiling at me.

"Ready Bells?!" Emmett yelled, opening the back door for me as I jumped in. No one had really called me Bells anymore, other than Charlie anyways…and I hadn't talked to him since my transformation. I wonder how he was holding up; Jacob probably told him there had been an accident. I would go back one day, ask what happened, but maybe in a decade or two. Oh, poor Renee.

"Bella, why are you so quiet?" Rosalie asked from the passenger seat. Since being reunited, Rosalie and I were on better terms since before. She had been jealous of the fact that I was human, but wanted to give it up to become vampire - she would have traded places with me any day.

"I was just thinking." She looked at me, her eyes boring into mine, before turning around and pressing the on button on the radio.

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG!" Emmett exclaimed, turning the volume up to full blast. I laughed at him; how could anyone not be in love with such a big brotherly bear? The three of us began to dance, singing along to the words of the song.

_Kylie give me…._

_Kylie give me…_

_Baby…you're the one that melts my heart,_

_I swear I'm not lying…_

_Maybe, tonight I'm gonna try my luck,_

_I can see that you want me…_

_I'm dreaming about you ever night…every night…_

_Kylie, give me just a chance_

_Let's go out and dance_

_We can get into the groove_

_I can watch you move_

_Later, you can sing to me,_

_Like a shining star,_

_But I'd rather, do you on the backseat of my car…_

By this point I was fallen down on the seat cracking up, Emmett singing to Rosalie, and every time the name Kylie would come up, he would substitute her name in.

Rosalie was just sitting down, watching him with a huge grin on her face, laughing at how playful her husband was.

They look so happy…that's what I want.

After singing the chorus two times, I joined Emmett in the singing, going along with the joke, reaching my arm out towards Rose, as if I was singing to her too.

_Baby, take a minute check me out_

_I sit in the front row,_

_Baby, I'm the coolest guy in the crowd_

_I'm sure you have seen me,_

_I'm dreaming about you every night….every night_

_Kylie give me just a chance,_

_Let's go out and dance_

_We can get into the groove,_

_I can watch you move,_

_Later you can sing to me_

_Like a shining star,_

_But I'd rather, do you on the backseat of my car_

Both Emmett and I pointed to the backseat, Rosalie would have been in tears by now if she was human, the way she was dying of laughter. How ironic.

I let Emmett take the next part, since taking a break seemed to be a good idea anyways.

_You drive me crazy,_

_You slowly drive me crazy…_

_Red-blooded baby, _

_Can't get you off my long._

Red blooded - haha.

_I should be lucky,_

_I should be SO lucky,_

_I should be lucky to sleep with you tonight…_

I gave Emmett a high five, pretending to congratulate him on scoring a hot babe. I never really had this much fun in seven and a half years.

That's when I realized that I had wanted to stay with the Cullen's from now on. I could take care of myself, from the millions I had made from my singing, but I wanted to stay…with my family.

_Kylie give me just a chance_

_Let's go out and dance_

_We can get into the groove_

_I can watch you move,_

_Later you can sing to me_

_Like a shining star,_

_But I'd rather, do you on the backseat of my car…_

_Kylie give me just a chance_

_Let's go out and dance,_

_We can get into the groove_

_I can watch you move,_

_Later you can sing to me_

_Like a shining star,_

_But I'd rather, do you on the backseat of my car…_

The song ended, going into some upbeat pop song that I hadn't heard before - must be new.

"Bella, that was so much fun!" Emmett said, looking into the rear view mirror at me, his grin stretching from one place to another.

"That was a very nice performance, you two…" Rose smirked, pulling down the mirror and checking her make-up.

We listened to the radio the rest of the way, sometimes Emmett and I singing, or Emmett and Rose, Rose and I, or a very nice combination of the three. I had a lot better time bonding with Rosalie now, since we didn't have much hard feelings against each other, and of course, Emmett was being Emmett.

It felt somewhat awkward though whenever love songs came on, because Emmett and Rosalie, though Emmett driving, both got a specific look in their eyes - love, desire, wanting. No one other than Edward had been able to bring such emotion to me.

We pulled up to this beautiful beige mansion, that must have been built during the Victorian era. The front of the mansion had been structured just like a Greek Parthenon, with the pillars and columns going all around the house. The porch was covered by an awning, the golden fabric accenting the beige colored paint of the exterior. The steps that led to the front of the house were big and prominent, stacked on top of each other. There was a small pathway that led to the steps, made of grayish brown cobblestones, neatly placed in a pattern, some interlocking with each other. The small building next to the house, which was the garage, was probably big enough for ten cars, matching the color of the mansion itself, small carvings sculpted into the sides of the frames. Each little detail, though small in far sight, held a special appreciation to the beauty and art that was put into it, showing the hard work that was used to create such magnificent masterpieces.

I was in awe for about a few minutes until Emmett slammed his door hard, bringing me back to reality. I wasn't sure if I was ready to leave the car yet, but Rosalie opened the door for me, putting our her hand for mine.

I took it slowly, sliding out of the car carefully, just to take sure nothing would happen.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I said softly to her, looking up at her gorgeous features.

"No problem Bella, I really want to become the best of friends with you, just like Alice," she admitted, pulling me into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my body, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around her too, finally feeling some friendly love that should have been there all those years ago.

"Come on, Bella! Look!" Alice said, pointing towards the door. There stood Esme, prettier than ever. She hadn't really changed, her young features still prominent and stunning, her golden eyes piercing, but still the loving personality. Her hair today, the beautiful shade of brown it was, had cascading curls that ran down the side of her face, and down near her shoulders.

Esme, big grin on her delicate face, ran towards me with open arms. Upon reaching me, she squeezed me in a tight hug, motherly, yet something a long lost friend would give.

"Bella, dear! Oh, how I've missed my daughter!" She exclaimed, head still pushing into my shoulder. I would have blushed down if I was human, I was happy that she still considered me her daughter, and I hope that we could solve things out soon.

"Esme, you haven't changed a bit," I smirked at her, grabbing onto her shoulders and looking up and down her.

"Well, it's not like I can," she countered. We both laughed at this, and she pulled me into another hug, "Bella, I'm so happy you came back. What happened to you? You've changed? When? Oh, I wish Edward hadn't been so stubborn before…"

"Wow, I'm surprised Alice didn't tell you all about our reunion chat." I admitted honestly, looking down at the Chanel flats that Alice had made me wear.

"Actually dear, she did. I just wanted to hear it from you," Esme said, looking at me, giggling softly.

Carlisle stepped through the door now. He was still as handsome as ever. His high cheek bones and wonderful face features made him look divine, and absolutely young - no wonder all the nurses would go crazy for him. He was still tall, and muscular, not as much as Emmett though - who would be?

He walked over to me, giving me a quick, father-daughter type hug.

"Bella, I'm glad you've come back." he whispered to me.

"Thank you, Carlisle, I've missed you all so much…" I let go of him, to face the rest of the family, "I don't know where I would be without you all. You have all made my life worth living, and without you, I live a fake life. One without happiness, or love, or anything. A dull, meaningless life."

"Aw, Bella." All 6 voices went off at once. I looked over at the house, wondering if Edward was going to show at some point.

"Um…may I ask where Edward is?" I looked over at the house again, and then at the garage, to see if his car was there. Sadly, I couldn't see inside; all the doors were locked and closed.

"He hasn't come back from Canada yet," Esme muttered, a bit of sadness in her voice, "I miss him…"

Each of the Cullen's nodded silently, then gazing back at me.

I sighed. "Me too…I need to have a talk with him…"

"Yay, Bella and Edward are going to get back together again!" Emmett yelled out, skipping frantically around the yard.

We all laughed, he was such a silly goofball.

"Emmett…I don't know what's going to happen…" I told him, getting disappointed. I really wanted to get back with Edward.

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will work out good, I've seen it," Alice came over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "I'm physic, you know."

"Ah, how could I forget?" I teased, smiling over at her, and pulling her into another hug.

"Thank you Alice." I whispered to her in a low voice, so only she could hear.

"About what Bella?"

"For coming to see my concert, for sticking with me, even though I tried to ignore you…"

"Yeah, that didn't work out so well…"

"Hey!" I slapped her arm playfully, "I was complimenting you!"

Alice laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house, "I'm just playing with you." We sat together on the couch, Rosalie joining us after.

"So, Bella, I have got to ask." Alice was trying to contain her excitement.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Have you met any designers? Have they designed anything for you? Do you have a lot of better clothes now?" She asked quickly, "haha…sorry about that last part…"

Rosalie joined in on Alice's excitement, wanting to hear me talk.

"Well," I began, " I have met a few designers, who have been able to design a few pieces of clothing for me, like Marc Jacobs, Coco Chanel, and Christian Dior. They were mainly dresses that I had to wear at award shows. And yes, I have a much better wardrobe now, even though mostly assistants helped me get dressed most of the time."

Rosalie was in awe, squealing at my answer, asking me if she could borrow some clothes sometime. Alice was surprisingly quiet.

Her face was very serious though, as if she was focusing on something.

"She's having a vision…" Rose told me.

"Ah, I see." I said, looking over at Alice, who's eyes had widened.

"He's coming…" was all she muttered.

"What?" I asked her.

"Edward's going to be here soon! Everyone block your mind of Bella!" Alice yelled out.

"Bella," she turned to me, "I only said that because I didn't want Edward to come just barging in looking for you, you should figure out how you want to talk to him, and how you want to see him again. He will arrive in a couple minutes, you can choose to run out right now, and meet him later, or just stay here and face him now. It's your decision, and I know you'll make the right one, because I know you, and I know that you won't not see him."

I should stay, right? I shouldn't leave, I would be a coward. Yes it has been close to eight years without him, but I need him now, and from what I've heard, he needs me, more than ever.

Maybe I can get him to just, talk to me quickly. I don't know what his reaction will be to my sudden appearance. I hope he let's me come back into his life.

I really couldn't leave now if I wanted anyways…

No I really couldn't, because the front door had just opened.

I gasped, couldn't believe the sight in front of me - the bronze hair, the lanky, boyish body, it was him. My love, my Edward Cullen!

He didn't notice me at first, but due to the utter silence, it caused him to look over at the couch, where I was located.

His eyes widened as his sight was set on me.

I slowly got up, and made my way over to him. Just as I stood in front of him, looking into his butterscotch eyes, I opened my mouth and said:

"Hello Edward…we need to talk."

**Cliffy! Hahaha yay! Did everyone like that chapter?**

**The song was Kylie by Akcent BEST SONG! HAHAHA (:**

**So review time! Review time!**

**Question:**

**What do you think Edward's first reaction should be like?**

**Tell me in a review, and also review for the chapter/story!**

**I will try to update soon!**

**Love, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	8. Finally

**Yay! I have more than 50 reviews now! I'm very happy. Thank you to those who reviewed - I appreciate it.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG ass time. But I've been busy.**

**For those of you who haven't really read my other stories, I have 2 new ones:**

**1) Twilight Mia! Well this one is semi-new. Mixture of Twilight and Mamma Mia, if you liked that. The plot is different, but still somewhat same story. You will see what I mean if you read it.**

**2) Love is Unconditional This one is after Breaking Dawn. I wont spoil anything to those people who haven't read it yet.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, and PLEASE review? -puts on innocent face-**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns.**

The look on Edward's face was shocked. His eyes were still wide from the moment he had laid his eyes on me. I was also shocked - shocked that he hadn't heard or noticed my arrival.

"Bella??" He was appalled.

"Yes, Edward. It's me…" I whispered to him, walking up, so now I was standing right in front of him.

He looked me up and down very quickly, taking in my features very quickly. His surprised face turned into a huge grin before he picked me up by the waist and pulled me into a very tight hug, twirling me around while we were still embracing.

"Oh Bella! I can't believe how stupid I was to have left you! I still love you, I still need you, I'm so sorry!" Edward rambled on.

I could still feel the stare of Alice on my back. I wanted to talk privately with Edward, no offence to anyone else, but this was private stuff.

"Do you mind, first of all, putting me down?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Oh, sorry about that…" he mumbled, his arms unfolding from my waist.

"Can we go talk, somewhere in privacy?" I asked once again, looking directly into his eyes.

He nodded once, grabbing onto my hand, but asking my permission first. I granted it, and together, we ran out of the house, disappearing into the woods. The trees seemed to be just passing by, as we both went even deeper into the forest. Running had become second nature to me also, just like Edward has said that's what if felt like for him.

Edward stopped suddenly, causing me to crush into him.

"Sorry again…" He said.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around. There was a small opening right ahead of us.

I walked silently over to the opening, and saw that it was a meadow, just like the one in Forks. But the one in Forks could never really be replaced.

Walking to the middle of the meadow, I looked up into the sky, and the sun was barely there, some clouds covering it up. Edward and I had sparkling skin, the look of it still captivating me.

"Come sit with me." I told him, plopping myself down on the floor, and patting the seat next to me.

He jogged over, sitting down next to me.

"So let's talk." I said.

He was silent though, but still looked deep into my eyes, as if he was searching for something, or he was expecting me to say a special thing.

"Ok, I'm just going to say it…Edward, are you stupid?! Why did you leave?! No offence, but it was for the most stupidest reason! We had such unconditional and irrevocable love going on between us!" I basically was yelling at him.

"Do you want me to be honest?" he asked in a small voice.

"Well, DUH!" I almost screamed back at him, my temper getting the better of me.

"Well, I was always telling you that you would be better off without me. After all that trouble that we caused you? I didn't want to see you get put through that again. I felt extremely guilty, and it was as if, I couldn't even stop ANY dangers at all from getting to you. But since you were disappearing for quite a bit everyday, I just…I thought that I could take that as an excuse to just leave you. Tell you that you have found someone else, and that I'm okay with it. Even though I really wasn't."

By this point, I couldn't really be more angry with myself.

"Edward…" I started off, "I seriously…can't believe you. I know that you were just thinking about my protection, and my safety, but I couldn't…scratch that, I CAN'T live without you. I wasn't even cheating on you. It hurt me to know that you thought that. I would have broken things off with you if I wasn't happy, you know?"

He was silent, his head down, as he took in my words.

"I loved you…so much. Honestly, I still love you. It's amazing how much. And if you want to know what I was doing all the time I was gone, well I cant tell you now….I can't tell you because I need to show you. I will at the house. You still have your piano, right?"

"Yes, but I barely play it anymore…"

I was surprised. Edward usually played, even if he was in a bad mood.

"I just…I didn't have any inspiration to play anymore…."

I just looked at him, and I couldn't feel any badder. None of this was my fault though! Well I guess I could see how it was, since I was sneaking around behind his back, but it was for a good reason, you know?

I wish I could take away all his pain. But of course, I can't. I wanted to know everything before I fully brought him back into my life.

"Edward.." I got his attention again, "Listen. It really hurt me, a lot, when you left. I had a huge whole in my heart missing. Charlie thought that I could just, go stay with Jake, and he would apparently be the new, well…you. But I didn't think so. I went over to our meadow for one last time, or so I thought, when Laurent was there, and he attacked me. He said Victoria was going to find me and kill me first, mate to mate thing, since you killed James. Jacob was a werewolf, if you didn't know. He stayed with me during the transformation. I don't even want to re-think about all the pain…ANYWAYS, after I got settled in, and was already okay to live within towns and human life, I was discovered by a producer, and now I'm an international singer…"

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Now why havent I heard of you before?"

He smirked at me quickly, causing me to smirk back.

"I don't know, you were probably too much into oldies to hear the new millennium songs…"

He laughed, throwing his head back. I had missed his melodic laughter so much.

"You have to show me you're C.D. sometime…" he said, his hand rubbing my cheek softly.

"I can actually sing for you, too."

"Good, for once you took my advice, when I told you that you were a good singer, and you should be professional."

"I thought you were joking," I stuck out my tongue.

He leaned into me, giving me a kiss on the cheek softly.

"I would never joke around about you, Isabella. I love you…I love you so much, and have never stopped. You are the comet that lights up my dark, starless sky. When you left, I couldn't even see anything, but then, you shot through like a meteor, and then everything became visible…brilliant."

"Edward…I love you too. I haven't stopped. But I can't just kiss you now. I still have to get used to the idea that you're here! We're back together, I mean! That's just…a lot to take in."

"I just want you to know, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bella. Will you marry me?"

This wasn't much of a proposal, but for me, it was perfect.

"Oh, Edward…yes, I will marry you!" I screamed giving him a big hug.

"Oh….what the hell!" I screamed, my lips finding his quickly, but planting a small, sensual kiss at first.

The taste of his lips to mine burst through out my body, his lips fitting into mine perfectly. We moved against each other, one fighting for more control over the other one.

I didn't want our first kiss that brought us back together to be something big, so I stopped us.

"Come on, I have something to show you…" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the ground.

We ran back to the house quickly, where Alice was standing on the front porch.

"Oh, congratulations! You HAVE to let me plan your wedding!" she was jumping up and down.

"Alice, we aren't at THAT stage yet…" I giggled at her.

"Oh, don't worry! When the time comes, I'll know!" she skipped off merrily.

"Now…Where's the piano?" I asked Edward, as he pulled me into a room, that had a huge, black grand piano.

I took a seat, looking at the soft white keys.

I cracked my fingers once - I was used to it from my human years- and was ready to begin.

"When I was human, and before you left, I wanted to do something special for you. I couldn't give it to you when you left, so now is the perfect time. I really hope you like it…"

He look a seat next to me on the piano bench, as I began to play the notes from my song to him, as starting to sing along.

"_far away_

_This ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from our memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die…_

_Starlight_

_I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life,_

_I don't know if its worth it anymore…_

_Hold, you in my arms…._

_I just wanted to hold…you in my arms…._

_My life_

_You electrify my life,_

_Let's conspire to re-ignite,_

_All the souls that would die_

_Just to feel alive…._

_And I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away…_

_Never fade away…_

_Our hopes and expectations…_

_Black holes and Revelations…_

_Our hopes and expectations…_

_Black Holes and Revelations…_

_Hold….you in my arms…_

_I just wanted to hold, you in my arms…_

_Far away,_

_This ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from our memories_

_Are for people who care if I live or die…_

_And ill,_

_Never let you go_

_If you promise not to, fade away…_

_Never fade away,_

_Our hopes and expectations…_

_Black holes and Revelations_

_Yeah_

_Our hopes and expectations…_

_Black holes and Revelations…_

_Hold…you in my arms…_

_I just wanted to hold, you in my arms…_

_I just wanted to hold….."_

I ended the song with one lasting note, before looking back at Edward.

"So, what do you think?" I asked his quietly.

"You learned this all, for me?" his eyes were gleaming from happiness.

"yes…"

"I love you! This is the best thing anyone's ever done for me. Well this, and that you agreed to get married to me."

I smiled sweetly, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you too…."

I was glad, I finally gave him what I had wanted.

**Hehehe finally!**

**Sorry for the long ass awaited chapter! Hehehe.**

**Check out my new story!! Please (:**

**And REVIEW!! (:**

**of course, song of the chapter Starlight by Muse.**

**Until Then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	9. I'll be loving you long time

**Hello my dear readers, how are you all?**

**Lol, thank you for getting until chapter 8, now 9 of this story.**

**Special thank you too all the reviewers! (:**

**Now, a SPECIAL thank you too:**

**The one and only….GingerPanda! (: **

**Yes, I would like to thank my friend, nat, for helping me out with this story since day one, even if it was only reading and reviewing, but now, she has helped me plan out the future to this story, and she deserves A LOT of credit for it! (: a round of applause to her! Woop woop!**

**I have 5 stories going on at once, a new story has been added!**

**1) CAN we survive a Japanese game show? **

**Hehe, check it out and review if you want…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Probably all lovely dovey, and stuff like that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! GOD! Stephenie Meyer does, that meanie….jay kayy shes really nice! (: **

Being back with Edward and the Cullens really brought back many memories. It was amazing just how much I hadn't missed though. Now that I was together with Edward again, I felt much more whole than I ever had in pretty much the past 7 1/2 years. I would probably have tears of joy in my eyes right now if I was human, because I wouldn't trade this for anything.

I had moved into Edward's room along with him, and Alice promised to take me shopping tomorrow so I could get some clothes to have here. Emmett and Edward were going to go to my house back in Cheyenne, where I had multiple boxes packed, that had mostly clothing and some smaller possessions.

While they were gone, the girls and I just had some time to talk with one another, just hanging around the house.

"So, Bella…how's your love life been lately?" Alice asked.

"Nada. I Haven't really had time with anymore dating, but even if I did, I don't think I would have been able to, since my heart still belonged to Edward." I smiled to myself.

"I was looking through some magazines," Rose started, "And there were lots of rumors that you were having a secret affair with this Derek, guy…"

Ugh, why does everyone think that?

"No." I was beginning to get a little frustrated, "He is just my producer. I don't get why everyone is assuming that there is something between us. He was like…Jake, I guess. Like a big brother, is what I'm trying to get at here.."

"Oh." Rose quieted up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to say that you were the one who was assuming that, I just meant generally.."

"Haha, that's ok Bella, I was just clarifying for myself."

"Well, I'm glad you're back with Edward, Bella. You have NO idea how much more happy he is now." Alice smiled at me, getting up and giving me a tight hug.

"Thank you Alice, and I'm just happy that I have the love of my life back with me again…"

"Aww!" Both Rose and Alice now attacked me with hugs, giggling the entire time.

I heard a honk from the driveway of the house, so I ran to the front lawn to see what it was, and it was Edward and Emmett, in Emmett's Jeep back, with my stuff.

I squealed, because during these 7 ½ years, I have gotten into shopping a lot more than I was when I was human, so I was glad when I had my clothes.

It also made me happy because Alice didn't have to go shopping for me anymore! Which reminded me…

"Alice, remind me to pay you back for all the money you have spent on me all those years ago." I showed her my checkbook.

"Oh, no you don't Bella!" She countered.

"No, Alice! Let me pay you back!" I didn't want to argue, I meant it when I said I was going to pay her back someday.

"Bella, consider all I have purchased a present, please, you don't need to give me back any money…"

"Humph." I mumbled, walking away from her, going to help the boys with my boxes.

I would just find a way to go to the bank and deposit some money into Alice's bank account, so she would never know. Well, I would have to distract myself also, so she wouldn't be able to stop me.

"Hey love." Edward greeted, walking over to me and kissing my lips gently.

"Hello. I've missed you terribly." I pouted out my lip.

"Well, now I'm back, and we have already taken everything up to our room." He smiled down at me.

"Let's go somewhere."

"How about our meadow? Well, the one that's here, and not Forks…"

"Sure." I grabbed onto his hand and we ran off together.

We found the perfect spot under the cloudy, gray sky, and just lied down in the dew covered grass, wrapped in each others arms.

I looked deeply into Edward's eyes, memorizing them again, after the faint memory was loss after all the years we had spent apart. The golden butterscotch color was still there, now looking as if it was melting, making my dead heart melt. I traced my hand over his entire face, over his high cheekbones, his eyes, luscious lips, which I could kiss all day long.

"I love you Bella." Edward said sincerely.

"I love you too, Edward. Never ended.." I kissed him on the tip of his nose, then sweetly on his lips.

"And guess what?" I continued, holding myself up on my elbows.

"What would that be, my dear?" Edward smirked, winking at me.

"_I'll be lovin you long time…_

_I'll be lovin, I'll be lovin_

_I'll be lovin, I'll be lovin_

_I'll be loving you…_

_You ain't even gotta worry_

_About a thing, I gotcha babe_

_And ain't nobody takin' me away_

_It's not a game, I'm here to stay,_

_Our love is stronger than any drug_

_Addictive, just can't get enough_

_And every time I'm with you, I want some more_

_Just close the door_

_Let's explore each other…_

_Long as I know you got me_

_I'll be loving you long time (As I can be)_

_I'll be loving you long time (Eternally)_

_There's no stopping you and me_

_I'll be loving you long time (As I can breathe)_

_I'll be loving you long time (Eternally)"_

"Bella, you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, and I love you to the ends of the Earth." Edward said, holding onto me tightly.

"I ain't done yet, babe…" I kissed his neck, earning a gasp from him.

"_Don't care what no one has to say,_

_They don't understand us like we do,_

_I need you near me night and day_

_Together there ain't nothing we can't do,_

_Scoop me up and we can go_

_To that little spot where no one knows_

_Spend a little time just us alone_

_You can caress my body, and never let go_

_Long as I know you got me,_

_I'll be loving you long time (as I can be)_

_I'll be loving you long time (Eternally)_

_There's no stopping you and me_

_I'll be loving you long time (as I can breathe)_

_I'll be loving you long time (Eternally)"_

Edward cut me off by kissing me passionately, running his fingers through my hair, and other arm going down my back and wrapping around my waist.

I clung onto him, holding him right against my body, our curves fitting into each other perfectly. It was as he was the missing piece to my puzzle.

He stopped us though, and got on his knees, taking my hands in his.

"_Show you I care, I tried just cause_

_Take care of solitaries, I buy just cause_

_I just love you in the nude, in the bed by the pool_

_And your legs when you move,_

_All your booty and your cutie_

_And the sexy way you do it_

_Make me wanna buy,_

_All that you desire times two_

_Like the biggest Louis bags_

_The Bentley and newest jags_

_And the huge pad, and make you laugh_

_When you be mad, just invite your friends_

_Over for dinner_

_And you can brag, Chanel and Tiffany this, Versace and Gucci that,_

_Lifestyle like that, if you leave you'll be back,_

_Erway you can go, they either broke or pretty wake_

_Plus y'ain't gotta ask where my heart really at_

_But you wanna waste your time with one of them silly cats,_

_Gone, by my guest, though I don't suggest,_

_It's just so hard to get love like this…"_

Even though Edward was singing along to the song, I wasn't into material things, or a material world. All I wanted was Edward, I and just…ourselves, basically.

Now I was back to singing.

"_Don't want another, ain't never gonna be another, _

_Can't nobody do what you do to me (Nobody)._

_Don't want another, ain't never gonna be another,_

_Can't nobody do what you do to me (can't nobody love me),_

_Don't want another, ain't never gonna be another,_

_Can't nobody do what you do to me (like you do)_

_I'll be loving you long time (As I can be)_

_I'll be loving you long time (Eternally),_

_Long as I know you love me_

_I'll be loving you long time (As I can be)_

_I'll be loving you long time (Eternally)_

_There's no stopping you and me_

_I'll be loving you long time (as I can be)_

_I'll be loving you long time (Eternally)_

_Long time…_

_I'll be loving you long time…_

_I'll be loving you long time…"_

"That was beautiful, love." Edward said, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I just want you to know, that whatever happens, I will be in love with you for the rest of my life."

"How do you know that?" Edward asked.

"Because I love you unconditionally and irrevocably."

I smiled at Edward, as he smiled back at me. With another sealing kiss, we got up, hand in hand, to walk back to the house once again.

**OK, so like this song was stuck in my head, and it was driving me crazy!**

**So I used it in this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW (: ?**

**Haha tomorrow im going to a filming of CSI, so yeah, I will try to update one of my stories soon!**

**Thanks for reading, and keep updating,**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	10. Love Me for Me

**Readers of mine, thank you to all who reviewed last chapter.**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! WRITERS BLOCK!**

**And yes, I will admit, that I just LOVE using songs in this story(: Even though the entire story is based on like, Bella's life changing and meeting back up with the Cullen's, the other half of her life is like, that she's a singer, you know?**

**Anyways, thanks again(:**

**I'm REALLY happy with the amount of reviews I have, because the total amount of views HASN'T even reached 1,000.**

**You think things seem all sweet in the world of vampires now?**

**Just you wait….**

**So READ!(:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns(:**

Time passed on, and life was going great. Next week was when my new album was going to go out to sale, and I've heard from many people that they predict a high percentage of consumers for it. I didn't really mind if there were only a thousand people who bought it, because then I would know that at least I can make those thousand people happy.

Today, Rose, Alice and I were in the closet. Yes, the closet. In there new house here in Colorado, they had an entire room just as a closet, and it was at least three times the size of my room from Forks. It was, unbelievable. And now, with the addition of my clothes (which had their own section), the room looked like it was one wonderfully supplied clothing store. Something like Saks Fifth Ave, or around that.

"Bella, I am in LOVE with your wardrobe!" Rose squealed, holding up the black Chanel dress I had worn to the Grammy's last year.

"Haha, thank you. Over the years, I have grown very content with it all," I smiled at them.

The pixie was going even more crazy than Rose. She was taking a few articles at once, then went into the dressing room. Another thing that amazed me, there were ACTUAL dressing rooms in here. You surprised that there isn't a runway in here? Well, its in the room next door, no joke.

The girls and I were going to put a runway show for the boys. We thought it would be a nice treat for them.

"So, I think that we should have three categories. One will be swimsuit, one will be evening gown, and the last will be your own choice, but it has to be sexy and make your man get excited, if you know what I mean," Alice winked at us.

"Sounds good," I added onto the conversation.

"Bella, I think this midnight blue dress will look absolutely fabulous on you, and I know for a fact that Edward goes crazy over you in this color." Alice handed me one of the dresses left on the rack in the corner of the room.

"That's cute!" Rose commented, "Fashion is bringing us closer, my friend."

I giggled, for it was true. Without all my clothes, I wouldn't have gotten this close to Rosalie, but I'm glad that we were becoming much better friends.

"What do you think we should wear, Bella?" She asked me.

I turned towards the dresses, which had a variety of colors, textures, and patterns. I went through all the racks, getting some choices for each of the girls. Finally I made a decision.

"Rose, I think you should wear this red one," I handed her a BCBG satin red dress, that went past her feet, so it dragged on the floor, "And Alice, you would look extremely cute in this one." I gave her a beautiful olive green colored dress, that went to about her knees, with a bow right under the bust, white-colored.

"SWIMSUITS NEXT!" Alice said, hanging up each of our dresses on different places on the rack, "And I get to choose one for each person."

I never really got into swimwear, because I never really went swimming, or I never tried to impress anyone with my body, from which I had been on the top 100 most wanted bodies from E!

"Oh, god…" I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll look really sexy!" Rosalie winked at me. Surely I would have blushed if I was still human, no?

"Rose, you should totally wear the pink bikini, you know? The one with the star on the side of it, and the heart on the top part right in between your breasts." Alice told her.

"Okay! That one is in my room, so give me a second to go get it!" With that she flew out of the room.

"Which one are you wearing, Ali?" I looked over to see Alice in a very deep thought state.

"Oh, me? I'm going to wear this brown and white striped one, it has red strings, and there are some spots on the material that has little apples all over it. I think I want you to wear the black one, its strapless, with a hole in the middle, just like Rose's, but a bit different. And the bottoms are black also, with one white strip going across the top."

She showed it to me, and it looked exactly like the description she had told me. Even though it was a bit revealing for my taste, it was very nice looking.

"Honeys, I'm home." Rose announced as she walked into the room with her bikini in hand.

"Oh, you lovely person, you! You're back!" Alice acted as she ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Bella, my darling, come over here!" Rose nodded her head at me.

I just laughed as I walked over to them and joined them, creating a group hug.

"Well, since Bella got to decide evening gowns, and Alice decided swimming suits, I think it's only fair that I get to decided the sexy outfit, right?" She smirked over at us.

"That makes sense." I faced Alice, who agreed.

Rose picked out a strapless red skin-tight long tank top that when pulled all the way down barely covered her behind. She passed Alice a silver short dress, that was also very clingy.

"Oh, Bella, now YOU will wear this." She handed me a black tube top with a mini mini-skirt. I don't think it even covered half my behind - just like Rosalie's tank top and Alice's dress.

"Um, Rose? I don't think you know this, but this is a bit too revealing…actually, a bit is an understatement!" I yelled, throwing the pieces of fabric onto the bed.

"Listen, Bella. You have one of the most gorgeous bodies I've ever seen. Work it out there. The first outfit will be the dresses, so let's put them on and work it!" Rose said, clapping her hands together.

"Ok…" I muttered.

I pulled on the midnight blue dress, fitting my arms through the holes and pulling the straps up to my shoulders. I was surprised when we didn't have any selection of shoes - but I thought too early. Alice put a pair of silver heels on the floor next to me, motioning me to put them on.

All of us got dressed and walked out of the room, going down the stairs and standing in the hallways, just before the wall would disappear and turn into the living room, where the boys were now at this time playing Playstation 3.

"Boys! Please welcome the young, the beautiful, the hot, the SPICY, Cullen girls." Alice yelled, as we all model walked into the room.

The boys were entranced into the television, each of them vs. each other in a racing game.

"Oh, boys?" I asked them, as Jasper paused the game and all three looked over at us.

"So, what do you think?" Rose said, the three of us posing for them, twirling around in our dresses.

"Bella, you look…too beautiful for words…" Edward muttered underneath his breath.

I looked down, knowing that if I was human I would have blushed furiously at the moment.

"Rose…You're gorgeous!" Emmett whistled at her.

"Alice, you seem like a princess in everything…" Jasper said.

Once the boys finished their compliments, Jasper resumed the game, and the three of them went back to the game, as if nothing really happened. That wasn't really like Edward.

"Ugh, those stupid boys and their stupid games! Come on girls, I have an idea!" Rose said, as we stomped up the stairs.

"What's the plan, Rose?" I asked, as I watched Alice giggle with an evil smirk.

"Ok, wear your swimsuit now, and then wear the sexy outfit on top. If we can't keep the boys attention for too long, we will have to do something that may catch their eye….strip."

I scrunched up my face in confusion. "…Strip?"

"Yes, as if take off our clothes? Which will have us remaining in swimsuits. At that stage, the boys can do whatever they want with us…"

Rosalie and Alice winked at me, as I winked back. Was I really going to do this? Of course Rose and Alice could pull it off, they're both gorgeous…

"Bella! I'm not a mind reader, but I bet I can tell what you're thinking and you're lying to yourself. YOU ARE GORGEOUS! And plus, Edward goes crazy over you! Don't think I do all my work into making you even more beautiful than you are for nothing!" Alice said.

"Thank Alice…" I told her, "And you know what? You're right. I'm going to go downstairs to Edward and show him what he has…or wants."

The three of us giggled as we got ready and put on our bikinis with the sexy outfits on top.

"Wait, we need to make you look like you've got some sex hair going on, Bells." Rose played around with my hair.

"Ok.."

The entire process didn't take too long, but by the end, I looked at myself in the mirror, and noticed an entirely new person - that looked sexy!

"Wow, you guys…you made me look…." I was speechless.

"Yeah, Bella! You look hot! I bet Edward's going to have to try to contain himself this time really hard! Unless…you both decide to do something…" Rose winked at me.

"What? No…well, I don't think so…"

"Bella!" Alice came in, "You and Edward both know that you're not breakable anymore. Don't you think that now that you two are engaged, that you should, well, think about certain things?"

"I don't know Alice. I mean, its only been a little time! Honestly…I still have a bit of doubt in the back of my mind about whether or not I should really be here or not…"

An awkward silence fell into the room, our eyes averting from one corner to the other.

"Bella…even though you might feel that way, I'm extremely happy that you are back with us. Our family was incomplete without you, and now that your back, Edward isn't moping around anymore."

"I know, I know…I think that sometimes, but now that I think about it, you guys are right…"

"Of course we are." Rose smiled.

"You know what girls? All I needed was a boost in my confidence. I feel a lot better about myself thinking about having a family that loves and cares for me like you guys do. Let's go downstairs and show those boys what to stare at!"

"That's the spirit Bella!" They both giggled, as we went downstairs.

"Oh boys…" We said, not waiting for an entrance. We marched our way into the room, standing off to the side of the television.

The boys were still entranced into the game, hurriedly playing to beat the others.

"Don't you want to see our new outfits?" I asked, my voice soft and gentle.

"Oh, you girls look beautiful in everything," Jasper said, even though you could tell by the tone of his voice that he was occupied.

"Thank you, but I guess since you guys don't want to see what were wearing…we'll just take them off…"

Rose, Alice and I quickly stripped out of our tops and bottoms, or dresses, and threw them at our desired guy. They all looked dumbfounded, until they glanced at us.

I was looking at Edward's face, who's expression looked priceless. His mouth was open a bit from his dropped jaw, as his eyes went from the top of my body, to my chest, to my bottoms, and down to my feet a few times.

"You like, Edward?…" I muttered sexily, walking towards him slowly.

"Bella…you look….wow…hot, sexy, anything around those terms?" He was stuttering.

I looked around the room quickly to see that Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper had all gone to their rooms. My gaze turned back to Edward.

"You going to come and get me, baby?" I crawled onto him, straddling his lap.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, as I bent over and started nibbling on his earlobe, blowing softly into his ear.

"I want you, Edward. No, I need you…" I said, getting off him, pulling his hand to get him up and off the couch, "Let's go to our room."

One of the good things about the new house here in Colorado was that the mansion that we lived in was extremely huge, and the rooms were extremely far apart, so the noise we made wouldn't be so bad.

Edward cradled me in his arms, bridal style, and ran me up the stairs. I left kisses all over his face as we reached our room. He threw me onto the bed and hopped on and laid down on top of me, making sure his entire weight wasn't crushing my body, even if I was unbreakable now.

"Edward.." I moaned as he began kissing and sucking on every inch of my skin. I wanted to feel him now, feel his skin upon mine, the rubbing, the softness, the friction we could create.

We spent our intimate time together stripping down to nothing, just getting to realize each other's bodies. It helped with our situation. We were still both virgins, and this would be our first time together.

But it wouldn't be the last. Oh, no. But the first time needed to be special. We were reunited once again, and to really get the perfect feel and passion to it, we need to do everything right.

When he positioned himself at my entrance, some of my doubt entered my mind, but when I looked into his golden eyes, all the doubt went away. All I could see was his soul connecting with mine. What we were about to do was going to connect our souls together physically.

When he pushed in, connecting our bodies, the passion and pleasure melted through my entire body. My entire being responded to his, as we moved against each other slowly and meaningfully. We didn't over-do it; it was just perfect.

As he finally released, toppling so he would land on top of me, our bodies together, our legs intertwined.

"I love you Bella. You're my life; you complete me." Edward said, kissing my hair as he rubbed my cheek.

"I love you too, Edward. Always and forever."

**Ok, sorry for that extremely long writers block. It was almost a month! Pleaseeeee forgive me!**

**Thank you to: **_Gabriels-girl5035, bitten-sln, xXxironrosexXx, FrequentlyDazzled917, twilight-is-lovee, and DazzledByEdward17._

**They are the only reviewers, but thank you to everyone who read also. From now on I will mention the reviewers, thanking them specially.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY LOVE IS UNCONDITIONAL AND REVIEW! **

**I REALLY would appreciate it! I worked hard on the latest chapter(: hehe. (:**

**So read, review, mention this story to friends if you love it!**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**

**Btw, I couldn't really explain the lemon since this was rated T.**


End file.
